


above an icy surface

by spaceysharkchriss



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, Kissing, no spoilers for graves's route bc i aint played it yet, the rating is for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceysharkchriss/pseuds/spaceysharkchriss
Summary: Graves is good at skating. Avery isn't. This causes problems, but also causes a few good things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my secret santa gift for @masterwizardsylthfarn on tumblr!! happy holidays bee, and i'm sorry this is late
> 
> (also, this is a get-together fic bc i havent played the graves route dont kno what happens in it. so dont worry about spoilers!!)

“One, two, three, one, two, three,” Graves counts in sing-song, gliding gracefully across the ice.

Avery, meanwhile, sits several feet behind, having fallen on their ass for what must be the hundredth time. They can’t help but watch Graves’s movements, perfect and free yet calculated to a fault. Like everything else the man does, it’s mesmerizing to Avery. So much so, in fact, that they’re completely distracted from even trying to get off the ground. If that sentiment wasn't embarrassing enough on its own, it gets much worse when Graves notices the lack of inexperienced scuffling behind him. He stops dead.

“Avery?” he calls with a concerned softness which brings a blush to the younger’s cheeks. Graves turns around to investigate, eyes eventually landing on the fallen. “What are you- oh.”

Avery flashes him a nervous grin, mostly obscured by the thick scarf around their neck. “Heeeeeeey boss,” they respond pathetically.

“Are you alright?” Graves asks, then moves to skate closer. He crouches by their side as quickly as he can get to them, hands hovering and ready to help. Avery nods, their expression tight. Still, Graves breathes a sigh of relief and stretches back to his full height, offering a hand for Avery to pull themself up.

Avery moves their hand to grab Graves’s, but stops short. They hope Graves doesn’t notice, but no, of _course_ he does. And of _course_ his eyebrows knit with concern above those different colored eyes, his hand drawing away a fraction as if he thinks he’s done something to disorient them. Of course.

“Something wrong?” he asks softly, his head slightly quirking to one side.

Avery shakes their head quickly, moving to grab a hold of Graves in the same instant. “Nope,” they lie, “nothing.” Graves helps them pull themself to their feet, then, relief coming over his features yet again.

Ideally, that would be the end of it. Avery skates next to Graves in peace for a moment, praying to whatever cat-deity will listen that there isn’t another incident. Graves must be able to sense the stress, though, because he decides to try and lighten the mood.

“You know,” he starts, smiling as though he’s prepared the most genius punchline imaginable, “when I asked, I recall you saying you _knew_ _how_ to skate.”

Avery’s eyes widen. They rely on their scarf to conceal the new blush on their cheeks, but luck is not in their favor as the wind comes in a gust, loosening the scarf. Surprised, disoriented, and now embarrassed, too, they lose their footing and nearly fall to the ice once again.

Luckily, Graves is right there this time. He doesn't hesitate, an interjection of surprise escaping his lips as his hands hold Avery upright on either side. For a second, fleeting and intimate, their eyes meet.

“Yeah, well I,” Avery loosens themself from the hold without difficulty. “I thought you meant roller skating- which is, as everyone knows, the superior form of skating.”

Graves makes a strained noise, looking about ready to die defending the art of figure skating. It suits him, Avery thinks, even if it isn’t as terribly goth as his other interests. Ice skating is graceful and refined, intimidating to the outside eye but something of a comfort once familiar. They aren’t sure why they hadn't thought of Graves for this sport before.

Avery should really know better than to have abstract romantic thoughts about their boss at this point, especially in a situation where they could literally slip and fall at any moment. Maybe that way, they wouldn't slip _again_ , but that happens to be exactly what happens. In addition to his general skill, Avery would swear that Graves’s reflexes get quicker each time they slip. This time he doesn't even look surprised, which could either be a good or bad thing. Avery’s grateful that they aren't on the ground again, of course, but each slip on the ice gets more mortifying for them. Good _and_ bad, then.

“It may be in your interest to practice,” Graves suggests, much too seriously. As if realizing the nature of the statement, he switches course. His expression softens. “But in the meantime… here. Why don’t you hold onto me for support?”

Avery blushes at the offer and curses themself for it. They try not to think about it too hard, especially since Graves is still waiting on an answer. Hesitantly, they nod. “Thanks,” is about all they can muster as he repositions their standing. Avery loops an arm around either side of his torso, fists clinging to his pea coat. Graves chuckles a bit at the enthusiasm, his left arm resting around Avery’s shoulders. He takes a moment to give Avery a reassuring smile, then points with his eyes toward the frozen lake in front of them.

“Shall we?”

Avery beams, pushing through their flustered discomfort. This outing is supposed to be fun, and they're not going to let a crush get in the way of that. They nod, hoping they can at least _fake_ some semblance of confidence. “We shall.”

Graves doesn't move as quickly as he had before. He’s not exactly slow either, though, so a need to keep up remains Avery’s focus. They try to mirror Graves’s footwork, which has also been simplified. They aren't covering much ground together, but Avery is starting to see the fun of this whole thing. They laugh as a burst of cold air hits the two of them. Graves laughs as well.

They skate over to the rickety old fence around the pond. Avery catches their breath, needing to do so much more than they’d like to admit. Graves doesn't comment, but it’s probably because he’s pretending not to notice. It’s much appreciated; Avery thinks over kindnesses like these as they take note of the perfect view of the midwinter sunset.

It isn't like the other sunsets Avery has seen since they moved. This one feels different, precariously painted into streams or orange and pink. This does not seem to be random chance, it couldn't be. The sky- or whoever lives above it- made this happen, and the designed streams of sunlight make Avery's heart feel as though it might burst. They’re almost speechless.

“It’s beautiful,” they say. They can't take their eyes off of it.

“Yes,” Graves agrees softly. “Beautiful indeed.” There's a note of extra sentimentality in his words, a crackle in his voice at the end of a punctuation mark. He sounds attached, deeply affectionate. Avery wants to tell him that that's a bit much for a sunset, only-

He isn't looking at the sunset.

Avery dares to look up, eyes closely meeting a blue eye and an orange. Graves is looking at _them_ , they realize, face heating like a fireplace in the cold weather.

“I-” they try to speak, but Graves is quicker. He lifts a hand to brush Avery’s cheek, but stops before making contact.

“May I?” he asks, soft and hesitant and so damn _hopeful_. Avery nods, perhaps too enthusiastically, as Graves cups their face. He leans in, smiling a little. Avery’s eyes squeeze shut in anticipation, and so the two of them close their distance.

It isn't a perfect kiss by any means- their positioning is still a bit awkward from skating, and both their lips are chapped from the cold- but Avery couldn't ask for anything better. This is everything they’ve dreamed about for so long, maybe even since they took the job at A Cat’s Paw in the first place. And the idea that Graves has any interest in them… well, that’s enough to power through the whole winter. Their lips move together in harmony, a sweet song of catharsis and winter cheer. It’s not long or elaborate, either; the kiss falls between a peck and first base. Still, Avery wouldn't change a thing about it.

When they part, Avery and Graves both exhale as though they’ve confessed some great secret. Graves looks especially giddy, his fingers rubbing smooth circles into Avery’s skin.

“Well,” he says after a moment, leaning down until their foreheads are touching. “I suppose we have some things to discuss.”

Avery nods, unable to find words. They hope that their smile says everything that needs to be said.

“Would you care to take this to my apartment?” he asks. Again, Avery nods. “Excellent,” comes Graves’s excited whisper. He presses a kiss to the tip of Avery’s nose, then gestures for them to go and get their belongings. They have to skate across the pond to get to them, but it’s well worth the risk of another tumble. Besides, every movement seems quicker now. Once they’ve exchanged skates for their shoes and grabbed the rest of their belongings, the pair nearly breaks into a sprint to A Cat’s Paw.

After all, there’s so much to do.


End file.
